A problem exists with regard to the generation of electricity in useful amounts from supplemental electrical generation devices. Prior art devices such as gas and diesel generators provide adequate amounts of electricity for emergency situations, for example, but run on fuel that must be constantly replenished and are noisy while operating. They produce some amount of air pollutant and are not capable of effectively reducing the total consumption of electricity over the long run.
Alternative energy devices, solar, wind and geothermal, for example, obviate the need for combustible fuel but, heretofore, have not proved a reliable source of supplemental electricity. To begin with, they are expensive and, as currently available, they are not very reliable. Simply put, when the sun does not shine and when the wind does not blow these systems do not function. As the need for electricity is essentially constant, these devices are not suitable for a reliable supplemental system.
Alternative energy devices have attempted to solve the problem of operation during periods when the sun isn't shining, for example, by adding batteries to provide power in times of darkness. Applicants have determined that while the systems using batteries are able to function longer than those without, these prior art systems are woefully inadequate in actually providing reliable supplemental electricity. One problem is that very little if any thought is given toward matching the system to the need. That is, Applicant has found that systems exist and the user is simply asked to hook it up and see what benefit is obtained. Further, these systems are not matched or harmonized internally. When battery back up is required, batteries are simply added with no consideration of the battery capacities and power requirements. Still further, the combination of the power generation device, a solar panel, for example only and not by way of limitation, with a battery is also only superficially examined. The typical “solution” has been, if batteries are offered, the more batteries the better. This results in a system that, when running off of the batteries, upon depletion of the batteries, takes the system out of operation while the batteries are recharged. Under the “more batteries the better” scenario, recharging can take quite a long time.
A still further and related drawback to the prior art devices known to the Applicants is that they are either on battery power or off such that little consideration is given to battery power until is has been depleted through use and requires recharging. And further, the prior art of which Applicants are aware is typically limited to the provision of AC power.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a supplemental electrical generation system that does not create pollution or noise during operation, that is economical and reliable. It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a supplemental electrical generation system that is economical and reliable and that is quite and does not create pollution. Further, it is an object of the invention to provide a system that is adjustable to individual needs and is internally harmonized to function at maximum capacity whether running on or off battery power. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system that detects battery depletion and recharges batteries during normal operation. Still further it is an object of the invention that the harmonized system provides for the best combination of power generation device and battery backup such that batteries are maintained and recharged in a minimum amount of time. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system that offers both DC and AC power options from a single unit.